vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Klaus
' This is the relationship between Klaus and Stefan Salvatore'. It started in the episode As I Lay Dying. Early History Klaus and Stefan first met in Chicago in 1920 when Stefan was a Ripper and dated Klaus' sister Rebekah. In the beginning Klaus did not like Stefan, but this changed when Klaus discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. When Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were attacked at a bar by Mikael, with wooden bullets. Klaus knows that they were not safe any more so he compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Klaus thanked him for showing him what it was like to have a brother once again, leaving Stefan without any memory of him or his sister. Season Two Stefan and Klaus met again when he was in Alaric Saltzman's body at the Gilbert house. As Stefan stops him from killing Jenna, Klaus tells him that it would be easy for him to take his revenge if Elena tries to stop him from breaking the curse then Stefan screams at Jenna to leave and gets his vampire face on before he beat Klaus unconscious. In The Sun Also Rises, Stefan try to change place with Jenna who is a vampire now but Klaus kills her to break his curse and injure Stefan. Klaus tells Elena and Stefan that he doesn't want Stefan dead because he has other plans for him. In the episode As I Lay Dying, Stefan is looking for Klaus to heal Damon's werewolf bite. Klaus makes a deal with him, showing interest in Stefan. He says that he had heard of Stefan or at least the Stefan when he had been a ripper vampire whenever he lost control of his urges. Wanting the 'talent' that came with being a ripper that Stefan posed, Klaus promised to give him the cure for the werewolf bite; his blood, the blood of a hybrid; if Stefan did everything he asked. During the treatment, Klaus forces Stefan to drink human blood which caused him to lo se control. Satisfied with Stefan's cooperation, Klaus had the cure delivered to Damon and told Stefan that they would be leaving town. Before they left however, Klaus wanted to make sure that Stefan honored their deal and brought out a human girl whom he bite before letting her go. He also said that he hadn't compelled her to behave since a 'real ripper enjoys the hunt'. Stefan was unable to control himself and he killed the girl. A pleased Klaus then said that they could leave. Season Three Stefan and Klaus have tracked a werewolf named Ray Sutton for two months. When they found Ray, Klaus made Stefan torture him to tell them were his pack was. When they find out that Damon is on his way to find him, Stefan goes to stop him. Stefan came back and Klaus got the information they needed, giving Ray his blood and killing him so that he could become a hybrid. In the episode The End of The Affair, Klaus tells Stefan in the 1920s and he had a relationship with Rebekah, Klaus's sister. Stefan used to look up to Klaus as his brother and best friend. But when a police officer with wooden bullets came in the Speak Easy. Klaus and Rebekah had to leave because they knew who was coming after them so Klaus compelled Stefan so he would forget them until he wanted him to. In 2010, Stefan finds a picture of Klaus and him from the 1920s and didn't remember being there with him. He only remembers him being the 'hybrid dick' who killed his girlfriend Elena. At the end of the episode Klaus made Stefan remember him and Rebekah. In Disturbing Behavior, Klaus and Rebekah are trying to find where the necklace is. When Stefan talking to Rebekah about Mikael Klaus comes in to say that Gloria has moved on, but to Klaus's surprise Rebekah and Stefan were having a deep discussion. Rebekah tells Klaus that Stefan is not with us so Klaus sees what he is hiding. When Stefan wakes up Klaus knows everything and he has brought Stefan back to Mystic Falls to make sure that Elena dies this time. In The Reckoning, Klaus and Stefan are in Mystic Falls. Due to Stefan betraying Klaus, Klaus was breaking Stefan's neck all afternoon for his anger with him. When Klaus gets a hold of Elena, he tells Stefan to kill the other people in the room, but Stefan doesn't want to so Klaus compelled him to attack them and he does. After he drinks their blood, Klaus gives Stefan a timer; if they don't find a way for Klaus to make hybrids in twenty minutes, Stefan will have to feed on Elena. When the timer hits 0:00, Stefan tries not to attack Elena and tells her to run. When Klaus catches Stefan he tells him to forgot his humanity. Stefan responds with no, pushing Klaus away. Klaus then angrily pushes Stefan against the wall, screaming at him to shut it off. When that didn't work, he compelled him to forget his humanity. Elena asked what Klaus had done, with him responding that Stefan is "fixed." Stefan attacks Elena, but Klaus stops him, realizing that the blood of the Petrova doppelganger is the only way to make his hybrids. At the end of the episode, Stefan is still in Mystic Falls because Klaus gave him a mission to protect Elena. Stefan continues to protect Elena as he was told to do by Klaus until the end of the episode titled Homecoming. After Klaus kills Mikael, he gives Stefan back his freewill by removing the compulsion placed on him and Stefan responds by betraying Klaus and stealing the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus' family The Originals. Quotes Season Two Season Three :Klaus: The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people it’s literally a breeding ground for werewolves. :-- Homecoming. :Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old. :Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge. :-- Homecoming. :__________________________________________________________________________________________ : Gallery 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-07.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg 3x09-09.jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg NKOH (49).jpg Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-34.png|Stefan and Klaus in the 1920's eota2.jpg tumblr_ll71ozxYWE1qe7u6go1_500.gif stefanklaus_digitalspy.ca_.jpg 3x11 06.jpg 3x11 08.jpg Tumblr lxeztffLpB1qjwfzio1 500.jpg tumblr_m24ckb4mnC1qj13ofo1_500.gif tumblr_m41fkuNHiV1qzq61co1_500.png tumblr_m41fqyMB1r1qzq61co1_500.png tumblr_m448qhfVDr1r6fvo2o1_500.gif tumblr_lrkpc7k6601qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lryoe9WhgV1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo1_250.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo2_250.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo4_250.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo5_250.gif tumblr_lsocm8buSN1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lsrfaegMVa1r3y8npo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7yhs7RPa1qaxfrto1_500.gif tumblr_lu27hgwc0K1qj296fo1_250.jpg tumblr_lu36vnv6Mp1qcai07o1_500.png tumblr_lxez7f83pD1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lxmevpONN61r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ly0ef4vCSD1qgsd2co1_500.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo5_250.jpg tumblr_lyb8qo9Kt91qgsd2co1_400.jpg tumblr_lyfm77tkr21r7x7hlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0y5qujsBo1r6ky0uo1_500.gif tumblr_m3czsiblyw1ro46xko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a647xlft1r2k0lao1_500.gif tumblr_m491mw706e1r08mc0o1_500.gif tumblr_m54jgvjUOL1rngriho1_500.jpg 00644110b27.jpg|Stefan and Klaus in The Ties That Bind 00644180ecd.jpg|Klaus and Stefan in Bringing Out The Dead Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship